Smashed Wedding
by welovedarcy
Summary: Hermione's and Ginny's wedding. Not to each other, k?. But how will it end up? Please review...shall update soon.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: don't own anything.

Hermione sighed. She didn't really want to go through with this. She tugged nervously at the pristine white of her wedding dress. Getting married. To Ron, of all people. Didn't he realize…

"Deary, could you move a little to the left? Thank you poppet"

Hermione sighed again. Mrs Plum was helping her get ready. Well, at least she was useful. Everyone else was just flapping their arms around like chickens. From time to time one of them would say "Lawks! Our little 'Mione! Well I never!". Ginny was also getting ready to get married. She and Hermione were having a double wedding./ Yet Ginny was not talking as she usually did. She was scribbling away. Almost tearfully. Hermione was assured these were tears of joy by Mrs Plum, yet Hermione didn't think so. The time had arrived at last. The music was playing. She sighed (getting a little repetitive isn't it?) and stood up. She was almost dragged down the aisle by her father. To see Ron waiting there. Ron. And Harry, waiting for Ginny to come out. All Ron's family was there. She had only her parents. She smiled at Harry. He smiled back. She looked at Ron. So nervous too. He was looking past her. Into someone elses eyrs. She had no idea who's. Probably his mum's…wait. How culd she even be thinking like this? At this time…

"Hermoine" Ron nudged her…

"Say, "I do""

It had gone on for too long. She had to tell the truth. She couldn't hurt him though. But she must do it, she must!

"No."

the whole church gasped (as is obvious)

"I…I cant do this to you Ron. The truth is…is, I don't love you. I never have. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

OK, so I promise to continue it, yet only if someone reviews it. No, not you missy mee. Or else I shall completely give up the idea and you shall never find out what happens next….


	2. Chapter 2: What did i miss?

DISCLAIMER: don't own

Thanks to the guys who reviewed! This is for you…

She hadn't meant it to come out like that. She wanted to explain, about all those times. The arguments, the running away. Everyone else just assumed it was young love. It wasn't at all romantic, not like the fantasies she had dreamed up, longed for. No one ever thought she wanted to get married. She had. She wanted someone wonderful, suave and handsome to sweep her off her feet. She wanted to be someone else. Looking into Ron's eyes, how could she tell him all this? How could she even dream of pouring out all her emotions to a man who still grinned after burping? She didn't have to say anything though….

"HOW DARE YOU! I always knew our Ron marrying Hermione was a bad Idea! Didn't I say so? Little hussy she is…" yelled an outraged Mrs Weasley. Hermione looked pleadingly towards Charlie, he had always supported her. Or Bill, bill who had married for love no matter what…but no. They were all glaring at her now.

"It was just…the…I don't know Ronald." Hermione stroked his cheek. Identical tears were running down hers. She couldn't think of what to say, for once. Nothing came up, noting. She gulped like a fish. It made her feel dizzy. Nothing…nothing…she looked back. All the things she knew, her brain had never let her down, she was the most respected member in the Ministry and before that was an excellent auror. No one thought someone so successful could find a man to match her. Maybe she couldn't. Maybe she didn't want to. She felt disgusted at herself. She didn't n want this. She wanted to be an idiot, someone blindly following the slightest emotion. Someone who sat slouched on the sofa, someone who had never called up the "Stephen Hawking Hotline" for a fun Saturday afternoon. Or did she….

"Hermione, please, just tell me why…" Pleaded Ron. He was crouching down, looking like some form of ape…

"Think Ron. Just think."

He looked like he might say something. But then it hit him. He looked back, thought of it all too.

"I knew you would understand." And with that, Hermione slowly, yet surely, walked out of Ron's life forever. They all tried to stop her but were stopped by Ron. He sat down on the cold alter steps, openly weeping. The priest had no idea what to do….

"Here comes the bride!" Said a cheerful Mr Weasley bursting in with Ginny. Everyone started art him…

"What did I miss?"

Ok, still quite a bit too go. To find out what happened to Ginny, please review. Thanks for all the people who reviewed the first chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3:His

DISCLAIMER: do not own.

The wedding passed pretty quickly. Ginny blindly stumbling through her vows, clumsily putting the ring on Harry's finger. She really couldn't believe any of it. Her mum had assured her Harry would settle down after marrying her, Mrs Weasly had also giggled and told Ginny that that as what happened to her father. Frankly, this was more than Ginny wanted to know. Harry looked startled too, his untidy back hair, green, green eyes…. Ginny ruffled his hair affectionately,

"Get off Ginny," mumbled a blushing Harry

"You're a right nut Harry" She grinned.

They laughed, yet there was still an uneasy feeling about the whole scene. Everyone, talking, smiling, Mrs Weasley boasting, Mr Weasley drinking…but you could tell they were all thinking one thing: What had happened to Hermione?

Hermione was crying. Her once brilliant white dress was torn and muddy after she had slipped down the banks, gone through the hedge to get to this river. Its non-polluted crystal clean blue water, you could see the small fish weaving in and out of reeds and minute crabs scuttling. She felt a hand on her shoulder, Hermoine jumped up, startled,

"What are you doing here?" she asked the mysterious stranger (for now)….

"I wanted to know if you're ok, I saw the whole thing." Said the stranger…

"Oh. I didn't think you were invited. Its not as if you are a personal friend." She didn't, never, couldn't like the man in front of her. Who really could? Yet why was he there? To gloat at her? These thoughts made her think back at the wedding, Ron's face, Mrs Weasley, bill and Charlie…she swooned, feeling dizzy, sick, lost…

"Whoa! Be careful, Miss Granger." He caught her before she fell.

"You mock my pain! Do not call me Miss Granger! My name is Hermione!" She cried in anguish. He nodded his head.

"I am sorry…Hermione" He smiled, a rare thing, "Of all the years I have known you, I have never called you that"

Hermione was stunned, and then she looked back into her past…her stupid, miserable past…

"No" She whispered," You never have. But why are you here?"

He drew nearer to her, and said in her ear, somewhat nervously for a man who had hardly feared anything in his life, yet he had never spoke of his own emotions…

"Miss…Hermoine. You of all people have always yearned for knowledge, like me. I never found a single soul willing to look to find a way to solve problems, be logical. Not even one person has tried to think!" He paced up and down, lost in his thoughts, almost forgetting Hermione was there, but then he clasped her hands and looked deep into her eyes….

"Hermione, what I am trying to say is…that I love you. I always have and will do so." He saw the look of distrust in her eyes, "Do not spurn me or not trust me. I love you. I goddamn love you!" Then he kissed her roughly on the mouth. She did not draw away. Now she thought about it. Yes, she loved him too, she had buried her feelings because of how her friends would react, because it was ridiculous…absolutely ridiculous, wasn't it? But then he spoke again, softer…

"Marry me Hermione. Get away from here. We can escape and…and work together, try to find the knowledge we both seek…please Hermione. I know that I am, I can never…but…" She put a finger over his mouth…

"I love you. I shall marry you, Severus." (For yes, it is he, Severus Snape). She kissed him, a romantic, soft kiss. He drew her onto his lap, she ran her fingers through his hair (it was not greasy actually, as she thought it would be), and he run his fingers through hers. They lay together on the bank, not kissing. Just marvelling at themselves, what had happened and their forbidden love for each other. No, Hermoine thought, I must no think like that. Who is stopping our love? Nobody! She almost cried out in her joy. Severus' heart was beating fast; no one had ever loved him. Not even in his wildest dreams. Hermione…he buried his face in her hair, his brightest, most attentive, wondrous student ever. His, love. His.


	4. Chapter 4: Fat italian people

DISCLAIMER: don't own. How many times do I have to do this? Honestly.

Ginny was softly humming in the car. In her head, she was already in Italy, she and Harry's honeymoon destination. Birds were singing, the gondola was sailing smoothly, she was eating pasta with Harry while fat cooks sang, eating ice cream on the beach, looking stunning in her bikini….Harry was a little worried. Should people be allowed to sing "L'amoure"? And, more importantly, should he tell her about…?

"Ginny? Ginny? He shook her shoulders gently,

"Yes Harry, my sweet?" She laughed, ruffling his hair. His hand automatically went to smooth it, yet before he could she grabbed it, giving it a light kiss.

"Ginny, look, stop fooling around! I have something important to say!" He said impatiently,

"Cant it wait Harry, it _is_ our wedding night?"

"NO! No…Ginny. This is hard to say…" He mumbled,

"Then don't say it!" And with that, she kissed him on the mouth. He gave in for a moment, yet then he remembered that he was telling her to protect her, because he loved her…he drew back,

"Ginny, I think we should take a break."

"WHAT! You are telling me this NOW? On our wedding night, the most romantic night, the night I always hoped…"She shrieked, Harry Grabbed her shaking shoulders,

"Not like that! He's still out there Ginny, I need you protected. I cant be seen in public with you. SO I'm afraid we can't do _all _the things you wanted to do in Italy…" He trailed off, Ginny was crying hard,

"But…but…I knew this would happen. I KNEW IT! Mum said you would settle down, I thought she may be right, but no! All you care about is your WORK! Bloody work! You don't care how I FEEL! That I LOVE you and WANT to be with you! I don't CARE if I die Harry, because I will be dying with YOU! My love, my sweet love…" She clasped his head and stared deep into his eyes,

"Look, Ginny, I want you to be safe, because I love you! Do you think I don't want to be with you? DO you REALLY think I wanted this life, where all I love are dead?" He asked her, he couldn't yell at her, yet the strange tone was much worse,

"All I want is you." He whispered,

"Harry, Harry, I want you too. But you're never going to be there. Never. When I have children, when I'm ill, when I want you, when I'm lonely…"

"Ginny, _my_ Ginny, please. I want you by my side. Maybe… yes, that would WORK!" He said, almost to himself. If you could pace up and down in a car, he would,

"Yes Ginny, maybe, I could pull some strings at the ministry. I know you're a little young, yet it's the only way, and your good, wonderful at all the skills an auror needs…"

"You…you would do that for me?" She gulped,

"Ginny! How could you say that? I would do anything for you! I goddamn LOVE you!"

This is probably where we should give the young lovers some privacy…maybe we should go back to Ron…

He was still sitting on the alter. The priest had already tried moving him. But in the end, just left him to his sorrow. He wept openly, he had loved Hermione. Truly, he had. What had he done? Oh, he was probably not _intelligent _enough for Hermione. Ooh, look at me, I'm so smart! I don't need anyone else! Ron tuck in you shirt, Ron, what's on your nose! Honestly, you make me ashamed sometimes! Hermione. Well, he would have to find her again. Tell her that he didn't need her. He took a sip of the whiskey he had in a secret pocket of his jacket. Just one, to make myself braver, he thought. Another, to show the bitch I can hold my drink, he thought. Hmmm, not much left. Better finish it…

In the end, the priest dragged him off the steps. Nicely of course, he even helped Ron remember the words to "Romeo and Juliet" by the Dire Straits.

Far away, in a little hut, Hermione wept. Looking out at the inappropriately sunny day.

So, what do you think? i shall tell you what happend with Hermione later. heheheheh...


End file.
